


what happens in shiro's dreams stays in shiro's dreams

by keori



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, exept when it doesn't, what happens in shiro's dreams stays in shiro's dreams
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keori/pseuds/keori
Summary: Широ спит и видит сон о том, что очень хочет, но точно не может получить. Или думает, что не может.





	what happens in shiro's dreams stays in shiro's dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей дорогой бете Rin-kun, которая плакала, кололась, но все равно продолжала вычитывать кланс. Без нее этот фик бы здесь не оказался. :з

С его места открывался отличный вид на узкую койку. 

Широ не имел ни малейшего представления, зачем он здесь и почему все еще не ушел. Он словно вновь вернулся в пыточные галры, где проводил дни, неподвижно сидя на одном месте, потому что любое движение наказывалось болью, только в этот раз правила словно вывернули наизнанку, и было невыносимо оставаться на одном месте, но из тела как будто разом вытащили все кости - он привычно не помнил, но почему-то был уверен, что это ощущение ему тоже знакомо - и он не мог даже пальцем пошевелить. Только медленно моргать, каждый раз отчаянно пытаясь не поднимать веки - и каждый раз проигрывая. Это было сильнее его. 

Они были там вместе, вдвоем, прямо на его кровати, одетые меньше чем наполовину и совершенно очевидно не собирающиеся останавливаться на этом. Бледная кожа мешалась со смуглой, превращая их в спутанный клубок с четырьмя руками и ногами, беспорядочно извивающийся и изредка подхихикивающий голосом Ланса. 

Не то чтобы Широ не опознал гостей до этого. Куртка Кита валялась у самых его ног - он едва не касался ее носками ботинок, будучи не в силах наклониться и поднять, - ветровка Ланса повисла на уголке одной из стенных панелей, отвечающей за управление чем-то, чем Широ никогда не интересовался, а одна из его кроссовок лежала прямо под дверью. Вторую Широ так и не нашел, сколько бы не косил глазами по сторонам, зато сапоги Кита были все еще на нем - и аккуратно свисали с койки вместе с ногами, отчаянно мешая Лансу влезть на него целиком, и это было только вопросом времени, когда ему это надоест. Надоело мгновенно, и клубок из тел распался на две не очень равные части, когда Ланс двумя руками придавил Кита к постели и с видимым усилием оторвался от него. Тот немедленно издал протестующий звук, похожий одновременно на жалобный и требовательный всхлип, отозвавшийся эхом в разом опустевшей голове Широ. 

Наверное, Галра что-то испортила в нем. Извратила... или всего лишь вытащила на поверхность и швырнула ему в лицо то, что он так старательно скрывал от самого себя. Чудовище. Монстр, готовый потакать любому низменному порыву. В плену он жаждал только крови, теперь же, когда поводок больше не удерживала железная рука, он хотел гораздо большего. И был самому себе отвратителен, чувствуя, как скапливается такая знакомая тяжесть внизу живота. Возбуждение, которого он не испытывал ни разу за прошедший год, и уже сомневался, что когда-нибудь вообще сможет, подкралось незаметно и ударило подло, заставляя его содрогаться от желания, как полный ублюдок подсматривая за тем, чего видеть не должен был никогда. За теми, кого... 

Он не заметил, когда Ланс успел сдернуть с Кита сапоги, зато хорошо разглядел его босые ноги, заброшенные Лансу за спину и не дающие ему разогнуться обратно. И они целовались. Широ мог видеть каждое движение губ и языков так отчетливо, словно лежал там рядом с ними, и больше всего на свете он хотел бы действительно оказаться там, но это было невозможно, и все, что ему оставалось - это смотреть, как Кит выгибает шею, чтобы подставить под поцелуи подбородок, а Ланс с готовностью подчиняется, скользя высунутым языком от оставшихся приоткрытыми губ вниз, к четкой линии челюсти и вдоль нее к уху, а потом еще ниже, к шее и судорожно дернувшемуся кадыку, когда он показывает зубы. Широ задыхается вместе с ним, чувствуя отметину так же отчетливо, как если бы острые зубы Ланса оставили ее на его собственной шее. 

Во рту у него сухо, как в чертовой пустыне, и сколько бы он не сглатывал - лучше не становится. Казавшееся таким призрачным возбуждение стало даже слишком реальным, и на какое-то мгновение Широ снова показалось, что он в камере - или лаборатории, или пыточной, или неважно - и все вокруг него всего лишь происки Хаггар, но ком еще теплой футболки, пахнущей Китом и потом, врезается ему в лицо, и это именно то, чего точно никогда не было и не могло бы быть на кораблях Галры. 

Контраст между смуглой и светлой кожей теперь гораздо отчетливей - и они снова перекрутились, перепутавшись руками и ногами, и Кит уже устроился сверху, коленями прижав Лансу руки, чтобы, слегка привстав - и заодно сильнее надавив на дернувшиеся было предплечья, - нарочито медленно начать расстегивать ремень. Широ забывает дышать и моргать, и опускает веки только когда глаза начинает жечь и перед ними все плывет, а когда снова открывает... Ланс уже высвободил руки, и Широ только и может, что беспомощно наблюдать, как смуглые ладони обхватывают Кита за талию, но надолго не задерживаются, а скользят дальше по бледной коже, пока не ныряют под пояс штанов. Кит вздрагивает, судорожно ахает, когда Ланс сжимает пальцы, и легко поддается, когда те же руки сползают еще ниже, подхватывают его под задницу, заставляя приподняться, и тянут вперед, пока Кит не упирается руками в стенку над его головой. 

Широ стискивает кулаки, пока скрежет под механической рукой не заставляет его опомниться, но способность управлять собственным телом снова ускользает от него, и он просто не может больше бороться. Он не может уйти, не может отвернуться, не может закрыть глаза и не может не хотеть их обоих... Широ вжимается в стену, впивается зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать, и сдается. Вожделение накрывает его с головой, сметая все так старательно выстроенные барьеры из запретов и ненависти к себе, и Широ отчаянно цепляется за последние ошметки нравственности, не позволяя себе прикасаться. 

На кровати Ланс зубами стягивает с Кита трусы. Широ кажется, что он умрет на месте, если увидит еще больше, но Ланс словно знает об этом и только дразнится, скользя губами вдоль ствола и хихикая над головкой, явно получая огромное удовольствие от прерывистого шипения, пока Кит не взрывается. На мгновение Широ кажется, что они опять сцепятся, но Кит только скатывается с койки, взмахнув босыми пятками, и в два рывка разворачивает Ланса поперек. 

В два - потому что Ланс брыкается слишком длинными ногами, а койка слишком узкая для него. Широ отчетливо слышит удар, с которым его голова врезается в стенку, и видит, как вздрагивает Кит, опять сделавший что-то раньше, чем как следует подумал, и готовый в любой момент сбежать. Широ хорошо знаком с этим чувством и знает, как легко оно уничтожает все остальное, и перестает дышать вместе с Китом, но Ланс не дает ему задуматься слишком глубоко. Тянет за волосы, укладывая на себя, и Широ не видит, что именно происходит, но Кит медленно расслабляется и весь обмякает, когда Ланс его обнимает. 

Широ смотрит на них и мечтает, как никогда мечтает открыть глаза и очнуться в застенках Галры, потому что даже там, даже под дребезжащий смех Хаггар ему никогда не было настолько больно. Он смотрит на смуглые руки, едва заметно поглаживающие подрагивающие лопатки Кита, и разрывается на части от этой невозможной, откровенной, неприкрытой нежности, предназначенной только для двоих. В ней нет места третьему, даже если он просто подглядывает, и Широ почти справляется с собственными глазами, почти отводит взгляд, но Кит уже выпрямляется, все так же стоя на коленях перед низкой койкой, а Ланс снова над чем-то посмеивается и задирает ноги, упираясь ступнями в потолок стенной ниши, и Широ забывает обо всем еще раз, пытаясь угадать, приходится ли ему для этого опираться на плечи или хватает одной только длины ног. 

Но, наверное, все же опирается - и на плечи, и на руки, - потому что теперь посмеивается уже Кит и вжикает молния. Кит сдирает с Ланса джинсы до самых лодыжек одним рывком и придерживает их, пока тот выдергивает ноги из штанин. Белья на нем тоже не остается, и Широ запоздало понимает, что улетучившаяся было эрекция никуда, на самом деле, не делась, и вопрос, были ли вообще трусы, ничуть не помогает, особенно, когда Ланс раскидывает ноги по обе стороны от Кита и тот нарочито медленно опускает руки ему на бедра. И он все еще в перчатках. На нем нет ничего, кроме держащихся на честном слове штанов, а он все еще в перчатках! Широ не уверен, как он должен реагировать на это, зато Ланса все более чем устраивает - он только шире раскидывает ноги и бесстыдно трется об Кита, с видимым трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не подгонять его пятками. 

От очередного толчка Кит, наконец, сдается и беззвучно кричит, запрокидывая голову к потолку, прежде чем рухнуть на Ланса снова. Они опять целуются, почти как в самом начале, только в тысячу раз горячее, и Широ втискивается в стену изо всех сил, стараясь слиться с ней, а еще лучше - просочиться сквозь обшивку и затеряться среди космического мусора, когда Кит повторяет путь Ланса, перенося поцелуи с губ на подбородок и дальше, на шею... там он задерживается, заинтересовавшись чем-то, и Ланс откидывает голову набок, давая ему место и разрешение, но вместо того, чтобы просто зажмуриться, он лишь на секунду прикрывает глаза, а затем взмахивает ресницами и смотрит через плечо Кита прямо на Широ. Глаза в глаза, буквально пригвоздив его взглядом к месту - это чувствуется даже через необъяснимый паралич, и медленно облизывает губы, прежде чем открывает их и... 

\- Эй, Широ... - зовет он и делает паузу, и Широ кажется, что у него сердце сейчас остановится и он так и умрет здесь, застуканный за подглядыванием со стоящим по стойке смирно членом, но Ланс только вздыхает и тянет Кита за волосы, заставляя обернуться тоже. - Иди к нам. 

Широ зажмуривается до выступивших слез и проваливается в звенящую темноту, наконец-то обретая хоть какую-то свободу движений, даже если эта свобода падать вниз... 

\----------------------------

Он просыпается от собственного крика, намертво запутавшись в одеяле, и лицо Ланса прямо над ним, и Широ отшатывается от него, буквально впечатываясь в стену. Хруст расходящейся под механической рукой ткани почти оглушает. 

\- Хэй, хэй, все хорошо, - бормочет Ланс, отпрыгивая назад и вскидывая раскрытые ладони между ними. - Ты... 

Широ все еще едва может дышать, но уже в состоянии соображать, и медленно обводит взглядом комнату перед собой. На Лансе его нелепый халат, из-за его плеча торчит взъерошенная голова Кита, и оба они выглядят так, словно находятся крайне недалеко от того, чтобы начать паниковать. Широ их неплохо понимает. 

\- Ты в порядке? - осторожно спрашивает Кит, и Широ вымучивает из себя улыбку. 

Голосу он доверяет не больше, чем они - его улыбкам, и остается только догадываться, насколько отвратительно и жалко он выглядит сейчас, что даже Ланс подозрительно прищуривается, окидывая его долгим взглядом, так похожим на взгляд из... кошмара?, что Широ непроизвольно вздрагивает снова. 

\- Ууупс, кажется, ошиблись, - громко объявляет Ланс через пару секунд и разворачивается к Киту. - Говорил тебе, это Ханк! Небось опять приснилось, что еда его ест! 

Ланс громкий, очень громкий даже для себя, и Широ на все сто процентов уверен, что Ханку не снилась никакая закусывающая им еда, но он благодарен даже за эту неловкую попытку. И еще за то, как непринужденно Ланс выталкивает Кита из его комнаты, пристроив руки ему на плечи и продолжая болтать ни о чем. Широ слышит что-то про плотоядных геле-гусениц, но смотрит только на эти руки, на расслабленные плечи Кита и на едва заметно поглаживающие их через футболку пальцы, и раз за разом повторяет себе, что здесь нет ничего, кроме обычной дружбы, и даже почти успевает в это поверить, когда Ланс неожиданно оборачивается. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Широ, - желает он, зачем-то понижая голос, и захлопывает за собой дверь, давая Широ возможность наконец-то скорчится на кровати. 

Ему кажется, что сквозь него снова пропустили ток, и его трясет еще как минимум восемь минут, пока он не обнаруживает себя бездумно пялящимся в потолок спальной ниши с вмятинами от механического кулака. Разорванное одеяло почти не греет, по штанам расползается противно-мокрое пятно, а он не может даже заставить себя встать и дойти до душевой, распластанный по койке самым оглушительным оргазмом за последний год. Единственным оргазмом, строго говоря. И он правда, правда не хочет портить себе этот момент, задумываясь о том, как сильно он должен себя ненавидеть за это. 

Или как сильно они разочаруются в нем, если узнают.


End file.
